Canadian Hell
A Canadian Family is going to be an upcoming adult animated sitcom created by William Dobbin. The series will focus on the life of a crazy family that, unlike the families in most TV shows, live in Canada. Characters The main characters will be the Beaker Family. It is led by the father, Benton Beaker, alongside his wife, Jonah Beaker. They will have three kids: 2 year old Anderson Beaker, 10 year old Daniel Beaker, and 12 year old Jessie Beaker. They also have two talking pets who acts as humans; a sarcastic and sadistic cat named Clyde and a good-natured dog named Sally (introduced in Season 1 finale), who disguise themselves whenever they leave the house, and their owners are the only humans who know that they are animals. Benton will have a friend, Cameron Quartz , and a superhero identity, Bentman. Anderson can talk, but only in front of Daniel and Jessie, as well as other kids, Clyde and Sally. When adults are around, however, he only thinks to himself, but his thoughts can still be heard. Setting The Beaker family will live in Toronto, and will have wacky adventures in their town, Craneville. Episodes and ideas William Dobbin has already thought of some hilarious episodes for the series, and maybe you can help think of more. After all, this is the Ideas Wiki. Season 1 (2016-2017) #" Summer Of 16-9 " - Benton signs up to become a summer camp counselor, but it turns out to be a camp for dangerous kids with violent and destructive behaviours- and is suprised to see his own kids there. Meanwhile, Clyde runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of hippies. #" The Legend Of Bentley James " - Craneville is turned upside down when Benton is told he is actually Korean- and starts acting like it. #" Bastard Case " - Benton becomes a lawyer after being hired as a last-minute one. #" The Super Child " - Anderson becomes the new night worker at the supermarket when he badly injures the last one by accident. Luckily, Anderson wears a disguise so that nobody knows he's a baby, just like Clyde. #" Back To Hell " - The kids go back to school, and Benton develops a crush on the new employee at work. #" Cable Clyde " - A dispute over a cable company leads Clyde to seek revenge at the customer service representative. #" Benton-To Shape " - Benton gets fit, but then becomes a bully to fat people. #" Two C's Don't Make An Ocean " - Benton is worried about introducing Clyde to his friend, Cameron Quartz. The two end up becoming best friends, which starts to strain Clyde's identity. #" Left 4 Ed" - Clyde makes a cat-friend named Ed, who turns out to be a stalker trying to get proof that he's a cat so that he can spread it worldwide. #" A Canadian Book " Jonah joins a book club, but gets caught up in a competition between American books and Canadian books. #" Cops and Clyde " - Clyde becomes a police officer, but things go awry when he catches Benton staging a robbery. # " Take A Dump " - In the season finale, Benton accidentally covers the whole town in trash. Clyde falls in love with a stray female dog named Sally, who, like him, acts as a human. Season 2 (2017-2018) # " I Am Clyde, Hear Me Meow. " Trivia *It took some similaties to notable adult animated sitcoms such as The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, Regular Show, South Park, and Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms. *Clyde the Cat is mainly based on both Roger the Alien and Eric Cartman (from American Dad and South Park, respectively). *Many episodes for the show have been imagined by William Dobbin, thought it will be a while before the show actually airs. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Adult animation Category:Adult shows